Nunca hagas enojar a Kakashi Hatake
by Naznachenie Hatake
Summary: Kakashi puede ser un buen sensei, Hokage y hasta persona. Siempre y cuando no se metan con lo que le pertenece, en este caso Iruka-sensei.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Kishimoto. Nada es mío. Si lo fuera, Kakashi ya habría pervertido a Iruka y Sasuke tuviera encerrado a Naruto en la mansión Uchiha.

**Advertencias:**

+ _Yaoi_: KakaIru. Leve insinuación SasuNaru.

+ Casi medio AU.

+ Kakashi con ataque de celos.

+ Ten en cuenta que la gran mayoría de mis historias, son Yaoi/Slash. Si no les gusta, salir de aquí corriendo.

+ Beteado por letyourhategrow en LJ. ¡Gracias por betear!

* * *

Kakashi giró lentamente el papel que tenía en la mano, viendo al representante del señor Feudal enfrente. La expresión de aburrimiento de Kakashi no vario en nada, no sabía para qué Tsunade lo había dejado de Hokage. Si, sabía que a Naruto aún le faltaba madurar más solo y no a base de golpes, por ello el Consejo lo había dejado a él hasta que ellos creyeran conveniente darle a Naruto el puesto que alguna vez ocupó su padre: _Yondaime._ Por eso estaba en está situación tan molesta, escuchando al hombre parlotear de mil problemas y como serian sus posibles soluciones, no que Kakashi no le interesara sino que solo se resumía en: _"Hokage, necesitamos su ayuda"_ y listo, pero ese hombre se estaba yendo por las ramas comenzando a molestarle.

Lo irónico del caso, es que ese hombre le estaba haciendo ojitos a su actual pareja y sentía como su mal humor se incrementaba, pero cuando definitivamente iba mandarlo derechito por donde había llegado, una mano morena apretó suavemente su antebrazo como una advertencia del aura asesina que le rodeaba: Iruka le sonrió y a Kakashi se le fueron todos los males. Llevaban alrededor de tres años de relación, Kakashi decía que eran cuatro pero Umino alegaba que ser acosado por un año no contaba como "relación".

El representante sonrió de una forma especial a Iruka que lo hizo ruborizarse y a Kakashi le dio un retorcijón en el estómago. ¡Lo iba a matar! Iruka reforzó el agarre por lo que el último Hatake se obligó a relajarse.

- Bueno, básicamente necesita la ayuda del Hokage para el señor Feudal ¿Correcto? - preguntó Iruka quien también influía ahora como su secretario y lo tenia al día con los papeles solo que si le preguntabas al peliplateado, eran con formas poco ortodoxas como gritándole.

- Exactamente, _Iruka-kun_ - el hombre le sonrió a Iruka de una forma que a Kakashi no le dio ni pizca de confianza, ese hombre estaba comenzando a firmar lentamente su muerte a manos del Sharingan no Kakashi.

Iruka cabeceó, levemente incomodo con el hombre pero más con esa aura asesina que tenía su pareja. Conocía al Ninja que Copia y si aún no había desatado su modo celópata era porque el castaño no le daba ni la hora, a su ahora acosador. El Chunnin tomó la decisión de salir de la habitación, conocía al _ex-ANBU_ demasiado bien como para saber que si él no estaba, no haría nada ridículo con el pobre hombre ya que, no tendría razones para hacerlas.

- Hokage-sama, iré a por unos documentos de su próxima reunión - mintió pero eso Kakashi no tendría por qué saberlo, es más, estaba más ocupado en como fulminar a Kou Takahiro con su único ojo visible.

Umino iba a salir ágilmente del recinto, si no es porque Kou le rozó los dedos sutilmente, o eso creyó el hombre pero el experto ojo de Kakashi lo registro. Un segundo después el desagradable sonido de un par de huesos partiéndose se escuchó en la oficina y una aura que rivalizaba con la de Kurama se extendió por el recinto. El hombre miró su mano que tenía una forma extraña y soltó un chillido al ver tan de cerca el Sharingan de Kakashi girando de manera vertiginosa.

- Aparte tus sucias manos de mi esposo - el gruñido pudo rivalizar con el de un animal feroz. Iruka casi sintió lastima por el hombre, casi porque le había desagradado mucho que lo creyera un cualquiera.

Dos minutos más tarde entraron dos ANBU: Zorro y Halcón. Con dos niños subidos en su cabeza, una niña de cabellos plateados, tez pálida como su padre y una sonrisita que sólo podía pertenecer a su "madre", y un niño de cabellos castaños que desafiaban la gravedad como el cabello de su padre, el resto era la viva imagen de Iruka. Los niños solo tenía dos años y medio, estaban tirando del cabello de sus "niñeras" cuando vieron a Kakashi.

- ¡Otousan! - chilló la niña que respondía al nombre de Hikaru y salió corriendo hacia las piernas de Kakashi quien inmediatamente soltó al hombre quien cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Por su parte, el niño de nombre Yue, solamente pidió los brazos de Iruka con un suave "Chichiue".

El hombre alzó la vista.

- ¿Otousan? ¿Chichiue...? ¿Esposo? - preguntó con voz débil el visitante.

Iruka chasqueó la lengua suavemente. Pero fue el hombre ANBU con mascara de Halcón que habló.

- ¿Eres idiota? Sólo a uno se le ocurre insinuársele al esposo del actual Rokudaime Hokage, los gemelos son sus hijos y tú, bastardo, si no fuera por ellos, no la contarías - era el mismo tono frío que siempre usaba Sasuke.

El ANBU de zorro soltó una risita_ - porque habían sido muchas palabras juntas para el último Uchiha -,_ muy característico de Naruto. Tomó el hombro del hombre ejerciendo una presión innecesaria que hizo chillar al hombre.

- Lo escoltaremos hasta la entrada de la aldea. - dicho eso, los tres desaparecieron.

Kakashi había tomado a su hija en brazos hasta sentarla en sus hombros para después enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de Iruka Umino.

- En mi defensa, ¡Se trataba de propasar contigo! - argumentó Kakashi.

Iruka sólo suspiró lentamente, sabía a lo que se arriesgaba cuando comenzó una relación con el Hatake, pero era un celópata que lo trataba como una damisela en apuros. Después sólo sonrió suavemente hacia su pareja.

- ¿Perdonado? - preguntó temeroso Kakashi, más de una vez le había tocado dormir con sus ninken y ese día no se le antojaba.

- Sólo si nos llevas a comer Ramen esta noche - le guiñó un ojo Iruka y los niños chillaron felices.

Kakashi se le infló el pecho de orgullo. Después de perder a su padre, estuvo resignado a no volver a tener familia pero ahora, tenía todo lo que quería: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Iruka y sus hijos. La vida le sonreía.

_Fin._


End file.
